


Darkness Clouds my Mind

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Warrior - Freeform, killers, symptoms of, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of living with a sociopathic murderer, fun right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Clouds my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I actually wrote a fanfic about one of my friends but it was so awesome that I had to write a spin off. I won’t use the fic I did for him, I’ll use its idea’s but let me tell you, it is dark as fudge.

The multiple lit candles did very little to overpower the darkness of the large room, causing shadows to dance in their flickering. The room was bathed in an eerie light, the walls served as canvases to the shadows monstrous artworks and the chandelier hung unlit, allowing what little light there was to bounce off its crystals.

The sound of metal on metal echoed through the hollow emptiness, its breathlessness tearing through the silence like its sharp blade through the victim. A silver hilt would be distracting to any eye, the shimmering glow gave off a majestic feel that drew you to your death. The blade carried a stain, tinted red along the edge and covering the tip, giving a more menacing look to the elegant features.

The second blade had a slightly blue hilt that melded with the blade to form a fluid body. The blade itself didn’t shine though, its dusty silver appearance was not regal but rather rough to the eye. Along the edge were small details if silver woven through the blade, tiny flowers decorated the object and gave it a sense of beauty. Its sharpness glided across the other dagger, spilling sparks and breaking the silence that enveloped them, a beautiful warrior against a poised killer.

“Death is beautiful, don’t you agree?” A deep voice overlapped the shrieking sound of metal and travelled across the room as a show of power. A rumble to accompany a young face.

“There is no beauty or elegance to be found in your murders.” Her back was turned, and her eyes danced across the wall she was facing. Portraits of slain enemies, friends, loved ones. Her fingers wrapped around her arms providing lonely comfort in the embrace of herself.

“So say you.” His half laugh made shards of ice travel over her skin, tingling so much it almost hurt. Her breath hitched when he concluded with a satisfied hum. “So say you.” He repeated slowly and slide the blades over one another once more. The shrill that she could never grow used to ebbed its way over her brain and made her body pain with regret. Her fingers tightened around her arms but the same cold love was still present, the same empty life, and the same emotionless care.

“It’s a shame you have no conscience, no remorse or guilt for the lives you’ve taken. Can you even remember the pained look in their eyes as you ended their world?” Her voice; soft, smooth and travelled through the room. Sharp enough to demand listening ears but gentle enough to wrap around your mind and leak its meaning. “I do. I remember them all.” With a bowed head she uttered the words, so pained, still mourning the loss of strangers.

“What’s really a shame is that you feel too easily. Life is not for everyone.” He took a deep breath and placed the daggers down, sliding them onto the wood of his desk. Its once smooth surfaces scarred by brutal cuts and jabs.

“That does not mean you can made a show out of it.” Venom was laced in her kind tone, a snake held back by the music of her domineer.

He looked upon her turned back, narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Not understanding her need for honouring dead men. “Fine words for a hypocrite.” He spat out the sentence, falling onto the floor like acid that dripped from his mouth. Leaving its mark, burning her. He turned away with anger in his stride, leaving her for the darkness to consume. The cool breath of nature blew out the small lights of the room as the door was swung open, letting the last rays of sunlight peek in.

_*Darkness*_

He paced his room with even strides, keeping his eyes down and focusing on the symmetrical patterns of his tiled floor. His hands meshed together in a continuous rhythm. “Death is beautiful, don’t you agree?” A neutral tone, holding little to no change of pitch or volume. A quiet voice in the empty space of nothing in his room.

“There is no beauty or elegance to be found in your murders.” He stopped pacing and drew his hands to his side. His voice was slightly raised in pitch as he continued to stare at the floor.

“So say you.” A forced laugh followed, a wheeze at best as his hands began shivering in imaginary cold. “So say you.” He repeated a little slower than last time.

“It’s a shame you have no conscience, no remorse or guilt for the lives you’ve taken. Can you even remember the pained look in their eyes as you ended their world?” Once again he heightened his pitch to have a more feminine touch. But it was far from gentle, judgement sounded through the meaningless words. He frowned at the floor as if it had offended him. “I do. I remember them all.” The hurt breathlessness of pain could clearly be heard but it made no difference as his face shifted back to its original neutral.

He began pacing again, his hands shaking a little more as quiet breaths calmed him. “What’s really a shame is that you feel too easily. Life is not for everyone.” He shook his head and clasped his hands together.

“That does not mean you can made a show out of it.” He paused his strides once more and eyed the floor. His fingers tapped against the soft skin of his palm as he repeated the sentence with a slight change of expression.

His pacing resumed and his fidgeting continued. “Fine words for a hypocrite.”

His voice turned to a deeper, scarier tone as he looked up out the window. The soft rays of sunlight licking over his face and warming the icy skin. The light from outside dancing on all surfaces as it fought to say above the horizon that threatened to drown it out.

His ears rang as he cleared his mind from the cloudy mist that blinded him, a haze window he wiped clean. Overwhelming thoughts washed away as the dam doors closed and were sealed off.

He seemed breathless as he walked to the window that overlooked the ocean. Loud crashes of water against rock filtered through his ears and overpowered the thoughts of his mind. He focused on the white foam that came from the waves, the constant wet rocks. He looked upon the endless depths of water that held so many different creatures. The deep breath of salty air did little to quell the nauseous feeling that rose from his stomach. The feeling of guilt came up, the feeling he’d been working to ignore.

He closed his eyes and relived every death he caused. Blank eyes staring into his own, limp bodies that dropped to the ground countless times. The final strangled breath that forced its way up before embrace of death took over. A sense of serenity came over his mind and body, and just like that the feelings were gone.

He smiled out at the ocean before closing the window and locking it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this. Honestly, it’s so dark and beautiful.


End file.
